


Afternoon Naps

by skamstories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, some fluff to help you survive the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamstories/pseuds/skamstories
Summary: Incantava fluff to help you get through the current angst on the show. Eleonora and Edoardo taking an afternoon nap, complete with a polaroid camera.





	Afternoon Naps

Was there anything better than an after-school nap?

Okay, Eleonora could think of better after-something nap situations, but an after-school nap was still pretty good. Especially an after-school nap in Edoardo’s bed, wrapped up in his arms.

It was pretty close to the other after-something nap she was thinking of, but nevermind that.

Eleonora stretched, trying not to wake Edoardo up as she did. She turned over so she was facing him, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her head back on his arm resting underneath her. 

She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, with his annoyingly long lashes and that one disobedient curl that always lay on his forehead. Eleonora reached out one hand to brush it away to the side, smirking when it fell right back to where it had been.

She moved her hand down, tracing her finger gently over the chain around his neck until it disappeared under the thin cotton t-shirt he was wearing. 

Moving her hand back up to his face, she brushed her thumb against his cheek. There was a faded-looking freckle under his left eye, and she grazed the tip of her finger lightly over it. 

He was stupidly pretty.

Edoardo’s arm around her tightened. “Are you watching me sleep?”

Eleonora tensed and pulled her hand away, not expecting to get caught, but quickly relaxed. “No, that would be weird.”

“Not weird. Perfectly acceptable. Who wouldn’t stare at me?”

Eleonora rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn’t see. God he was cocky. 

She reached out her hand again, brushing the strand of his hair away from his forehead again with the same result.

“I like it when you play with my shitty hair.”

Eleonora gave him a muffled giggle in response. He was never going to let that comment go, was he? Edoardo finally opened his eyes, pulling her closer by the arm around her waist. He leant in, pressing a kiss to her cheek before burying his face in her shoulder and making a sound of contentment that made her grin. 

She hitched her leg over his thigh, wanting to be as close as possible to him. He pressed a kiss to her neck and she tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped in response. Her shirt had come untucked from her shorts in her sleep and his hand on her waist slipped underneath it to rest on the small of her back, pressing her against him so there was no space between them. It felt like her body was on fire, overheating in response to his touch. It wasn’t like that was a new reaction, though. The things he did to her.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Eleonora resisting the urge to fall asleep again.

Edoardo’s nose brushing against her jaw jolted her firmly out of her sleepy state, his lips dragging gently up her neck and to her cheek. He pressed several kisses there before moving his attention to her lips. 

“I have morning breath” Eleonora complained, moving her lips away from his and hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“Is it morning breath if it’s the afternoon?”

Eleonora giggled. “I don’t know.”

He brushed his nose against her cheek, pressing a kiss there before trying to find her lips again. “We both have it, kiss me.”

She tried not to smile, but failed. He was such a dork. She pulled back to look at him, running her hand from his waist up his chest and to the side of his face. She tenderly pulled his face to hers, pressing her lips to his. He grinned against her lips, rolling over so her was on top of her and pressing her into the bed. Well, okay then.

One of his hands rested on her waist underneath her shirt, the other pressed against the bed next to her head so he could hold himself up slightly and not crush her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, thinking that surely there was no better feeling in this world than the sensation of kissing Edoardo Incanti.

His lips were suddenly gone from hers, moving to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. She pulled his face back to hers before running her hands down his chest and pushing against it so he’d roll onto his back. His hands gripped her hips as she shifted to sit on top of him. She leaned down to kiss him, her hair falling like a curtain around them. 

Jesus Christ he could kiss. 

They kissed for a few moments longer, before Edoardo pulled away.

“I need a break.”

Eleonora grinned. He’d taken to saying that when things were getting a bit hard for him. 

Unfortunately, him respecting her boundaries just made her want to kiss him more. Isn’t respect the sexiest thing?

She sighed, moving off him and lying down on the bed. She reached for the hand on his side nearest to her, pulling it up to rest on the pillow underneath her head. 

“Are you staying over tonight?”

“It’s a school night.”

He was silent for a second. “So are you staying over tonight?”

Eleonora laughed in response. “No, I’ve gotta go home.”

“Stay for dinner then?”

Eleonora nodded, rolling over and resting her head on his chest.

“I’ll drive you home later then.”

“Can we get ice cream on the way?”

Edoardo laughed. “Of course.”

She grinned. “Five stars for you.”

He rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss her temple. 

“Come on, let’s go make dinner.” He patted her thigh before getting up from the bed. Eleonora watched him go, not getting up from the bed to follow him just yet. 

He paused in the doorway before bending down to pick something up from underneath the bedside table. “I forgot to show you, look what I found.”

He held out his hand to show Eleonora what he was holding, and her face lit up at the sight of the polaroid camera. 

“Oh, cool!”

He held the camera with both hands, looking down at it for a second before looking up at her again. “I was thinking I might put some up on the wall.”

She smiled, feeling a surge of affection for him. “You’re a dork.”

He grinned, stepping closer to her. “Yeah? How about I take one of you and keep it in my wallet?”

She laughed. “Definitely a dork.”

He rested his knee on the edge of the bed, holding the camera up to his eye. “Come on, smile for me then.”

Eleonora shook her head, bringing one hand one to cover her face. “No, stop it.” She’d be a lot more convincing if she wasn’t laughing.

A flash alerted her to the fact that he wasn’t giving up, and she peeked through her fingers to look at him as the camera ejected the film. “You’re wasting photos.”

Another flash. “Never wasted on you.”

She moved her hands from her face, sitting up. God, he was such a dork. Such an adorable dork. “Enough.”

He shook his head. “Come on, one more.”

Eleonora sighed, but she was smiling. “Fine. One more.”

He moved closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Come here.”

She tried not to laugh at how adorably excited he was, shifting closer to him and obediently smiling at the camera. He leant in to kiss her cheek, the flash going off as he took the picture. He captured the film as the camera ejected it, placing it and the other two photos in his bedside table drawer and closing it.

“I read you’re meant to put them in the dark” he explained with a shrug.

“I thought you were meant to keep them warm too, this girl I used to know used to put them in her armpit.” 

Edoardo laughed, “yeah I’m not doing that.”

Eleonora laughed too, leaning forward to kiss him. 

She really just wanted to kiss him. Can you consider kissing a hobby? Because kissing him was her favourite hobby.

He kissed her back for a second, before moving his lips to her cheek and kissing her twice there in quick succession.

“Come on, dinner.”

He pulled her to her feet, holding her hand and leading her out of the room.


End file.
